House Vaith
'WIP' House Vaith is a noble house of Dorne. Their seat, also named Vaith, is situated on the similarly-named River Vaith. To the west of Vaith lie the deep sands of Dorne. The head of House Vaith bears the ancestral title of "Lord of the Red Dunes" in reference to this. History of House Vaith Andal Invasion House Vaith was founded by a house of Andal adventurers who settled in the hills between the desert sands and the fertile riverbank. It was here that they constructed the tall, pale keep that serves to this day as the seat of the Vaiths. In time, a small town grew around the walls of Castle Vaith, which eventually came to be a point of trade along the river. Targaryen Conquest During Aegon's Conquest, Queen Rhaenys I Targaryen flew over Vaith but, similarly to the keeps she would later visit, found it abandoned. Recent Events After the Submission of Sunspear in 158 AC, Cassella Vaith, daughter of Lord Vaith, was taken as hostage by Prince Aegon Targaryen to ensure the loyalty of the newly-"conquered" Dornishmen. Unlike the other Dornish hostages, the eventual King Aegon IV "The Unworthy" was attracted to her beauty, deciding to "hold her hostage" in his own chambers. When the Young Dragon was slain attempting to retake Dorne in 161 AC and King Baelor I "The Blessed" ascended to the Iron Throne, the pious new king personally escorted her and the rest of the former hostages back to Dorne. She returned to Dorne to find that her father had passed on and willed Vaith to her instead of her older brother Daeron, citing her greater knowledge of the outside world thanks to her time as a hostage. This breaking of the order of succession caused the hotheaded Daeron to storm out of the castle and onto a ship bound for Essos. He would not be seen for two years, returning in 163 AC with a two-year-old son, a pregnant Lyseni wife, and a long scar across his face. He claimed that he had earned the cut in the plains of Asshai, though this was met with suspicion by the rest of his family. In 186 AC, Serenei, Mors, and Alysanne sailed to Lys for some months in attempt to quell Serenei's homesickness as well as give themselves some time away from Daeron and Nymor. It was during this trip that Mors ran into Serenei, a brief acquainance from his early childhood. They fell in love and became briefly intimate before the Vaiths had to depart the island. Approximately a year later, Serenei arrived on the doorstep of Vaith carrying a child. Serenei's family, a minor and impoverished noble house of Lys, had run into legal trouble with another and Mors' lover had fled to Westeros hoping to avoid persecution and possible enslavement. The two soon married to legitimize their daughter, naming her Nymeria for her status as an Essosi refugee. At the grand tournament of Summerhall, Alysanne had a night of passion with Kingsguard Donnel of Duskendale, resulting in the birth of Lorence Sand nine months later. It was around this time that Ryon Vaith was sent to King's Landing as a part of Queen Mariah's court, notifying Ser Donnel of his son in the process. Family Members Deceased Members Historical Members Relations with Houses in Dorne Relations with Other Regions Category:House Vaith Category:Houses from Dorne Category:Noble Houses Category:Sandy Dornish